hitchcockfandomcom-20200223-history
Alfred Hitchcock
Sir Alfred Joseph Hitchcock, KBE (13 August 1899 – 29 April 1980) was one of the world's most famous and successful film producers and directors. After directing many silent films and early "talkies" in Britain, he moved to Hollywood and became a pioneer in the suspense and psychological thriller genres. In his career, Hitchcock directed over fifty feature films in the span of six decades and while doing so became a cultural icon by making cameos in his films, appearing in their trailers, doing many interviews, and of course, starring in the television program Alfred Hitchcock Presents. As an artist he revolutionized the use of the camera, framing shots, editing, and the incorporation of twist endings, murder, and crime in film. His most common themes related to psychoanalysis with undertones of sexuality and violence. Many critics consider Hitchcock to be the most influential and significant film director of all time. His influence goes beyond the mediums of film and television. He lent both name and likeness to the series of young adult mystery novels Alfred Hitchcock and the Three Investigators as well as several horror anthologies. He voiced many audio recordings of suspenseful tales and radio dramas featured on Suspense and Lux Radio Theater as well as the music anthology Alfred Hitchcock Presents Music to be Murdered By. Perhaps his most enduring but least intentional contribution was to the English language with Hitchcockian, a beloved adjective among professional and armchair critics alike. Personal Life He is the father of actress Patricia Hitchcock. Filmography *Number 13 (1922) (unfinished) *Always Tell Your Wife (1923) (unfinished) *The Pleasure Garden (1925) *The Mountain Eagle (1926) (lost) *The Lodger: A Story of the London Fog (1927) *The Ring (1927) *Downhill (1927) *The Farmer's Wife (1928) *Easy Virtue (1928) *Champagne (1928) *The Manxman (1929) *Blackmail (1929) *Juno and the Paycock (1930) *Murder! (1930) *Elstree Calling (1930) *The Skin Game (1931) *Mary (1931) *Rich and Strange (1931) *Number Seventeen (1932) *Waltzes from Vienna (1933) *Man Knew Too Much (1934) *The 39 Steps (1935) *Secret Agent (1936) *Sabotage (1936) *Young and Innocent (1937) *The Lady Vanishes (1938) *Jamaica Inn (1939) *Rebecca (1940) *Foreign Correspondent (1940) *Mr. & Mrs. Smith (1941) *Suspicion (1941) *Saboteur (1942) *Shadow of a Doubt (1943) *Lifeboat (1943) *Aventure malgache (1944) *Bon Voyage (1944) *Spellbound (1945) *Notorious (1946) *The Paradine Case (1947) *Rope (1948) *Under Capricorn (1949) *Stage Fright (1950) *Strangers on a Train (1951) *I Confess (1953) *Dial M for Murder (1954) *Rear Window (1954) *To Catch a Thief (1955) *The Trouble With Harry (1955) *Man Who Knew Too Much (1956) *The Wrong Man (1956) *Vertigo (1958) *North by Northwest (1959) *Psycho (1960) *The Birds (1963) *Marnie (1964) *Torn Curtain (1966) *Topaz (1969) *Frenzy (1972) *Family Plot (1976) *Psalty: The Singing Songbook (1976) *The Chronicles of Rick Roll (planned for release in 2012) *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Live Action Reboot (planned for release in 2014) *Smosh: The Movie (2015) *Sausage Party (2016) *Rick and Morty: Race Against Time (Estimated release in 2021) Category:Actors Category:Directors Category:Producers